leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
迦娜/游戏技巧
技能使用 *A quick followed by a and an auto-attack while the enemy is in the air an effective harassment method, as it is relatively safe from retaliation due to the amount of CC applied. *Quickly firing a without the charge up can be used to heavily disable the other team. ** The knockup from and the knock back from will interrupt channeled ultimates such as , , and . ** can be used for farming after building AP. It is also a great harassing ability against champions that stand behind their minions. * can finish off wounded enemies with with its deceptively long range . *When is charging in the brush, it is visible to the enemy. But once the gale proceeds it will become invisible until it comes out from the brush. *Because you lose your movement speed boost after firing , consider the consequences of doing so. **When you're escaping from an enemy gank, keeping passive may be more useful than activating to slow down your enemy and losing the movement speed bonus. *Because allows to move through units, she can easily harass enemy champions while using their minions as an obstacle. Doing so will result in drawing minion aggro, so it is beneficial to self-cast when under attack. * can be used on allied turrets, thereby making it an excellent defense. *The shield and increased attack damage of can allow allies to favourably harass and trade with enemies. * grants increased attack damage, so use it on an ally (or yourself) when attacking an enemy turrets or in team fights. To maximize the potential of the shield's attack damage bonus, is best used on a friendly DPS champion during a team fight. Take into consideration the current attack speed and attack damage scaling of your potential allied targets. ** (at level 5) is approximately equivalent to a free . *You must judge when it is appropriate to use , especially in team fights. There are multiple functions for this ultimate: ** To disrupt enemy champions' channels. ** To heal the team for an extended push. ** To push enemy champions towards your team's champions or turrets. ** To push enemy champions away from your allies, minions or buildings. ** To protect your team from delayed damage from other abilities such as , and damage over time abilities by offsetting the expected damage. ** To isolate enemy champions from their team mates. ** To save one or more of your teammates from a bad situation. * can work well with by flashing into their team and separating them with . * is one of the best counters to a team with multiple AoE ultimates/abilities as it will knock enemies back, preventing initiation, canceling channeled spells, and healing your team. * abilities allow her to have a natural movement speed bonus that should be used to her advantage. *A quick combination of and is a very good way of saving your team in a losing fight. 物品使用 * is played primarily as a support, but can also be played as a viable AP carry and less viably as an AD champion. ;Support Janna * You should build two or three gold per 10 before building legendary supportive items. As a support, you should not get last hits (unless no one else on your team is there to take them), so you need a different gold source - gold per 10 items. ** You should always get a as you need the mana regeneration and health regeneration. * Getting CDR/support items, such as , and , will be beneficial for as it will allow her to repeatedly cast to protect her teammates and to constantly disable the enemy team. ** builds out of and offers a strong movement speed buff. That can help initiating fights, catching enemies or escaping. Because of the utility and the low price (including the gold gain from philosopher's stone) it's a great support item. ** works well with . Together, they grant the carry attack speed, lifesteal and attack damage, which will noticeably increase the carry's damage output and self healing. * is a great supportive item, as it grants survivability to all nearby teammates. * It is also possible to build . It works well with skillset and allows her to get a lot of ability power without investing a lot of gold. ;AP Janna * A increases survivability, and can be built into a . It grants a good amount of sustain and is a good way to get HP. * Building works well with as her skill set is great for escaping and kiting. * Building on AP Janna is very good as her burst is not that strong. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Although is mainly played as a support, her damage output is still significant due to high AP ratios from and . Do not neglect magic resistance. * damage output is tremendous, but it needs a few seconds before it can deal full damage. Quickly avoid the spell's path to avoid the damage. ** Have your team stagger to avoid the knock-up, which can be used easily almost instantly. * Do not underestimate mobility, as her increases her movement speed passively and allows her to move through minions. ** Using as a slow removes her movement speed bonus while it is on cooldown. Baiting her to use the slow and then attacking her with a gap-closer can render her more vulnerable. However, this will only really work if and are already on cooldown since she may use those in response and as a melee champion, if your team can slow her as well since the duration of 's slow is significant enough to likely stop as few autoattacks for melee champions trying to chase her without being slowed herself. * When you see channeling her , quickly disable her to prevent her from healing her teammates. ** If your team cannot easily stop it, retreat. The healing from will likely cause the enemy to win another head-on fight - it is best to cut your losses, and try to re-engage again later before goes off its significant cooldown. Category:Champion strategies